Jo's Very Merry Christmas
by CopperMinted
Summary: Jo receives a Christmas present, but is she willing to take the risk and accept it? Or should she play it safe and throw out her only chance at a happy life? set after s4 eps10 and follows storyline
1. Chapter 1

_Merry Christmas everyone! A little something as a Jo/Zane present for y'all!_

Jo looked up as her doorbell rang. She was surprised that anyone would be up right now, as it was about midnight and mostly everyone had left Vincent's informal Christmas party early for their warm houses. It had begun to snow earlier as well, encouraging people not to linger outside their toasty homes for too long.

She sighed, as she did not want to leave her warm blanket, hot cup of tea, and mesmerizing fireplace to answer the door. Figuring if it was really important they'd knock again, Jo settled back to wait.

However, she was instantly startled to her feet, as her door magically opened itself and the last person she expected to see on her doorstep knocked on the open door.

"Knock, knock, Jojo." Zane's half-annoyed, half-amused voice brought her out of her shock and she stood up.

Zane let himself in and shut the door behind him, blocking the storm of flurries that had been let in when the door was open, and bringing with him a rush of cold air. He didn't look like he minded the cold much though, as Jo observed him wearing only a medium-weight coat and a scarf. His dark hair stood up at odd angles as snow started to melt in it. He held a cream envelope in one hand as the other ran itself through his hair, a nervous habit he'd also had in the old timeline as well.

Zane took in Jo's dark blue sweatpants and white sweater and observed that she'd been right about on the brink of sleep in front of her fireplace. Wincing as he began to thaw out a little, he realized he was dripping on her front mat, and that he should probably explain himself, as dead silence pervaded the room.

"Um, I just came to give you your present." Zane limply started the conversation by throwing his reason right at her. He held out the envelope he'd been clutching for a while now, as if daring her to open it.

Jo, who up to this point still hadn't said anything, approached him warily and took the envelope almost gingerly from him, as if expecting it to blow up as a joke or something. When it did neither of these things, she opened it somewhat slowly and winced slightly as she gained a papercut as a result.

Glaring silently at it, she didn't notice until too late that Zane had moved to stand right in front of her and gently took her hand, the one with the cut on it. Observing that it didn't appear to be too bad, he continued to hold her hand as she switched to staring at him, unsure if this was really happening. She didn't notice that her hand had started to bleed until Zane spoke up.

"You should be more careful, with all the bugs and experiments running around, you could get an infection," earned him a confused look and something that looked like regret as she started to pull away from him. "C'mon Jojo, stop pushing me out." He'd grabbed her hand again and locking eyes with her, slid his finger over the cut, transferring the blood on her hand to his finger. Then still looking at Jo, who just couldn't look away, he sucked at his finger, clearing away any traces of it with his tongue. Fighting the heat that had suddenly started building as he basically, seductively sucked her blood, she started to pull away again, back into herself. Tightening his grip on her hands, he pulled her back until she was pressed up against his chest, dropping the envelope, and before she realized what he was doing, his lips were on hers.

Like the time before at Carter's office, the kiss was filled with expectations, longing, desperation, and a sense of belonging. Zane felt Jo melt into him, her body molding to his almost as if she belonged there. He could almost hear the "click" her body made once it was close enough to his. The pieces that were him and her came together as if they were made for each other. His arm around her waist, pushing the small of her back into him, his other hand on the back of her neck as he reached down to her mouth, her arms thrown around his neck, one of her hands in his hair, with her petite, perfect lips glued to his soft ones. She tasted of cinnamon and nutmeg, and had just become Zane's latest addiction. She was his drug, and he seriously needed a buzz. She was in almost the exact same situation, as thoughts of her Zane and this Zane became blurred as the heat building between them started to scorch. She had almost despaired of him ever wanting her again, but tonight she didn't want to think of such things. He was here, pressing her into him and her body was on fire everywhere they were touching. Their lips, chests, arms, and hips were glued together and Jo couldn't hold back a gasp as his hand on her ass pressed her hips further into his. She could feel his very real need pushed up against her crotch and that was making her resistance fade by the second. Zane nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for entrance, almost in a trance, so spellbound was he by the woman in his arms. Jo moaned and both their trances were broken by that one sound. Jo instantly came to her senses and Zane saw the cutest blush appear on her face as she tried to regain her bearings. She'd broken away and his arms instantly grew cold from the loss of contact with her body.

Trying to recover from what had happened and also failing to ignore the large and evil part of her brain that wailed at the loss of Zane's heat, Jo wrapped her arms around herself, and tried to make sense of what had become a complicated moment. What came out however, was exactly what she _wasn't_ trying to say.

"So first you pick the lock on my house, technically breaking in and then just stand there staring for like five minutes. As if that wasn't enough you bring me a "present" which gives me a papercut, you like, suck my blood or something creepy," _NO, NO it was actually pretty hot and kinda turned me on, not that I'm into sick creepy things, except when you do it, its soooooo hot. "_And then you basically molest me after initiating an unwarranted makeout session," _That was the most turned on I've been in a while and you were _so_ hot and _so_ deliciously aroused that I wanted you to fuck me, right here, right now. Or couldn't you feel the heat emanating from me too?_

However, Zane could not hear Jo's internal monologue and was taking it somewhat the wrong way.

"Well excuse me if the woman who drives me insane and won't let me sleep _at all_ won't take pity on a poor guy for ten seconds and let him share a little of his frustration for a moment. Merry Christmas to you too, Lupo," and with that last sarcastic comment, he was gone, closing her front door gently behind him.

Jo plopped down abruptly in her entry way. She couldn't handle this. All of this. Including him, them, their relationship change. Not right now. Not when she thought she'd just started getting used to the fact that they had no future in this timeline. Now she wasn't sure what to think. How could she tell him she still loved him, when in this timeline, she'd never loved him to begin with? Granted, he already pretty much knew everything except for the how and why, but could she revel her darkest secret to him? Uncertainty clouded her judgement, and against her will, she began crying. Silent tears streamed down her face that turned into muffled sobs that grew louder. Josephina Lupo was having an emotional breakdown. Life wasn't looking up anymore.

Outside, a cold figure leaned silently on her door, hearing the whole thing. Regret and doubt swirled inside the person as at last, making up their mind, they traipsed off through the whirling snow regretfully, peering back every so often.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to all who reviewed and asked for more! A special thanks to QuasiOuster and Daitanro for their lovely reviews! Of course I wasn't going to leave the story like that! That'd be a horrible ending! NONONO! Haha so here's the second part! There will be a third part, but it's to be posted tomorrow, to match the story timeline__!_

_Wrote this sitting by the Christmas tree listening to Christmas music, relaxing. Sooooo love vacation and the holidays!_

Jo had long since given up going back to her warm tea and cozy fire. No, there was only one place she wanted to be right now, and it wasn't in her house. She wanted to be with Zane so bad, the need almost turned tangible. She wanted, no, _needed_ to be in his arms tonight. The feeling of abandonment and neglect overwhelmed her so much, that for a moment she despaired of ever having another fulfilling relationship with anyone at all. This disheartened her so much that her mind conjured up an image of Zane as a forbidden figure of whom she was unworthy. Suddenly so scared she might never have a chance at all with him, her mind disregarding what had happened not fifteen minutes ago, Jo made up her mind and promptly didn't think about it. She was afraid that if she examined the situation at all for any longer, she'd lose the courage for what she was about to do.

For once in her life, Josephina Lupo was going to follow her heart.

Zane walked the two blocks back to his small house slowly. It was basically blizzarding silently outside, so his thoughts turned to a small blue house behind him in which lived a very hot, very demanding, very…_everything_ woman with whom he was in love with. He'd finally admitted it to himself that yes, yes he did indeed think Josephina Lupo was the hottest, sexiest, scariest, shortest (well one of the shortest), most passionate woman he'd ever met. And now apparently she wouldn't give him the time of day, though he couldn't stop thinking, dreaming, _breathing_, her. The kiss they had only just shared had stirred up a thousand emotions he couldn't even name within him. He'd never felt this way before about anyone and frankly, he didn't know what to do. She'd basically all but rejected him, though he still needed her. Remembering the sensations she had awoken in him and the fire and arousal that had sparked between them sent shivers down his spine that had nothing to do with the chilly weather. Damn was that _goddess_ named JoJo amazing!

Finally reaching his house, he was amazed to find himself there, as the storm had picked up while he'd been traversing both the route and his thoughts, and visibility was almost nil. Stamping the snow from his boots, he glanced up at the sky once before walking inside and shutting the door. Sighing softly, he glanced around his messy, dark, small, one-bedroom apartment. There wasn't anything up to indicate that it was Christmastime, but Zane no longer cared. As long as Lupo had cut him out of her life, _again, _he felt there was no reason to celebrate. Tripping over something in his hallway when a sound scared him, Zane cursed and limped to the lightswitch. Flipping it on, he turned around to growl at whatever it was, but froze instead. There, standing at the entrance to his messy apartment, looking small, apologetic, and frightened (not that he'd know what it looked like on her, since he'd never seen her with that expression) was Jo. He'd no idea how she'd gotten in, since she was a freaking ninja, but then, that explained the noise that had scared him.

He opened his mouth to demand why the _hell_ she was there, he'd already had enough rejection from her to last a lifetime and did she come to rub it in or something, but he never got the chance to speak. Taking the opening he'd unwittingly created, Jo flew across the room and essentially attached herself to him, her soft lips yielding to his, molding to fit. After a few seconds she backed off and stood looking at the ground.

"I…I didn't mean what I said," was delivered in a voice barely above a whisper as she suddenly found her shoes fascinating.

Zane reached for her chin and pulling it up so that she had to look at him, answered in a voice equally soft. "Then what did you mean, Josephina?"

Jo searched his eyes as though asking permission and hesitantly replied. "This." She leaned forward and pressing her hands against his chest, gave herself a boost up as she gently touched her lips to his.

This kiss only lasted a few seconds, but that was all it took to melt Zane's resolve about never wanting anything to do with her again, _ever. _He'd already tried four times and was about to completely give up on the hottest thing on the planet, but now that she was here, in his house, kissing him, he decided against that. That would have been too costly a mistake that he wasn't sure he could have afforded anyway. Luckily, Jo swayed him. Well, her and her soft lips and that absolutely _hot_ body that was currently trying to mold itself into him.

Jo put everything she was trying to express to him in that kiss. Regret, dread, depression, despair, happiness, passion, love, and most importantly, hope. Zane accepted it and added his own emotions into the mix. She tried to pull away, to explain everything to him, but he wouldn't let her. After roughly two and a half years of nothing but rejection, Zane finally had Jo exactly where he wanted her, (well, _almost_ where he wanted her) and he wasn't about to let her go.

He deepened the kiss, his hands pushing her closer to him and wrapping possessively around her slim waist as he realized just how short she actually was compared to him. She was the perfect height, as he only had to reach down a few inches to meet her face. Her arms had wrapped around his neck and slowly slid down and she enjoyed the kiss. Her eyes had nearly shut, taking on a heady glaze as she was swamped with desire for him. His now dark blue eyes watched her, searching for the moment when he could ask for more.

She was as close to him as she could get, and yet Zane still felt it wasn't close enough. He was pretty sure she could feel the scorching patterns she was currently drawing on his back and her hands were slowly slipping to the bottom of his shirt, leaving trails of fire in their wake. One of his hands slid down her curves to grab her ass and she moaned into his mouth, the most erotic and sexy moan he'd ever heard. She really was driving him crazy. A week ago, he wouldn't have ever imagined that Jo would be at his house, let alone making crazy hot noises as their tongues tangoed. But now, Zane was startled to realize, some of his hottest fantasies might just be coming true.

Unable to resist a bit of snarking, Zane untangled only his mouth from hers and said teasingly, "You know, you could have just told me that you wanted me this much," and winked suggestively at her as his hands slid lower.

Jo, narrowing her eyes at him in mock anger, said "Less talking, more doing," and pulled his head back to hers.

The heat started to build between them as both got more and more passionate as they touched everywhere they could reach and devoured each other's faces. Jo's soft, breathy moans had aroused Zane to the point of no return and he wanted her like he wanted air to breathe.

He broke apart from her for a moment and he leaned his forehead on hers, looking down into her eyes.

"Jojo, I have to know if you really want this, because if you don't…" Zane trailed off with a questioning look in his eyes.

Jo, as a response, reached up and kissed him on the nose. "I do," she answered looking at him with raw honesty in her eyes.

Zane returned the look with a twinkle in his eyes, "Well in that case darlin'," and dived back to her lips, if only to make her moan again. He backed her up against one of the hallway walls and brought a knee between her legs. Caging her in his arms, he thought that she'd been doing too much running off lately and he was determined not to let her go this time. She momentarily broke free from his lips that just trailed down the side of her face and onto her neck, fixating on that one particular area behind her ear that drove Jo wild as she wrapped her legs around his waist. _When did she become barefoot?_ Was one of Zane's last coherent thoughts before his entire train of thought centered around figuring out how best to have Jo make those sounds he loved to hear.

Jo moaned into Zane's ear as he sucked on her neck, marking her as his property. She didn't know how to tell him to just get on with it already. She was so wet and needed him now.

After affirming that this was really what Jo wanted Zane pressed kisses up to her ear as he whispered, "Why don't we take this somewhere else more comfortable?"

Jo just nodded as she was so heady with desire, not much else was registering except for him, and his presence both over her body and back in her life.

Zane picked her up easily, as she was already mostly attached to him anyway and tried to resist his immediate urge. Growling, he focused on the fact that she was waaaaaaaay too light and nearly hissed in her ear as he carried her to his bedroom (where he'd wanted her all along), "you are going to eat more sweetheart. Starting tomorrow."

Jo, so uncomfortable with her restricting clothes pulled tight, just nodded as he set her down on his bed and proceeded to strip Zane.

When she had gotten his shirt off, she literally had to stop and take in the view. She almost, _almost_, whistled. He had definitely been working out lately and had the most gorgeous six-pack she had ever seen. Staring in awe, she almost missed the near-silent question he asked her as he nosed the shell of her ear and licked languidly down the side of it. She glanced at him, and he noted that her eyes were almost completely devoid of any brown, having been swallowed up by the wide pupils that were dilated, and he offered again. "If I may?" he breathed in her ear and without letting her answer, slid her sweater and shirt over her head.

Taking in her breasts in the red silk and black lace bra she was wearing, he smirked and covered how horny the sight truly made him by asking, with a bit of incredibility, "You kept them?"

For it was the last remaining set of lingerie that hadn't been destroyed in her old house and she told him so. Nearly drooling, Zane made her a promise, before diving in.

"Tomorrow, you'll get twenty new sets," he guaranteed before divesting her carefully of the silk masterpiece and sliding her jeans out of the way to reveal matching panties and those too, were carefully tossed aside. Then all inhibitions were tossed at out the window as Zane and Jo began to relearn and learn trust from one another, while Zane did all he could to drive Jo up a wall and vice versa. There was love spilling forth and passion, anxiety, stress, possessiveness, and much hope. Zane teased Jo causing her to take her frustrations out on him, her nails leaving deep gouges on his shoulders, but he was beyond caring. He thoroughly ravished her, lips and elsewhere, sating both of their vicious appetites. Jo wasn't one to sit back and let him do all the work and so traded push for shove while Zane became absolutely fascinated with her lips. They had become swollen and very red, standing out wonderfully next to her dark complexion. Tan and white rolled together into one as neither held anything back. It was hot, passionate, yet slow and exploratory at the same time.

Once they had completely and utterly relearned each other, and made fervent love, Jo curled up next to him, watching him as he watched her. Glancing momentarily at the bedside clock, Zane smiled a true smile at her and softly told her "Merry Christmas, Jo" before pulling her to him and kissing her softly on the forehead. She whispered it back to him and pulled the blanket higher over her. She shivered once and Zane pulled her to him more before rolling so that they were spooning and she was wrapped in his warm embrace. Whispering the three words she never thought she'd hear again, Zane said "I love you Jojo." She sleepily answered him with, " I love you Zane" before drifting off.

Zane watched her fade away, the dark circles under her eyes concerning him. He stroked her hair softly, as he watched over her. He never believed he would have ended up this way, with her body next to his, entwined under the sheets, her, a naked goddess with him, a mortal man. He still didn't believe he was good enough for her, but as long as she wanted him, he would gladly comply. Making a mental promise to Jo, he swore to take care of her as long as she would stand him. Even though she was a weapon unto herself, and thus making his promise somewhat ridiculous, he didn't care. There were other things to keep her away from and they both worked in a dangerous area, her head of security and him a scientist prone to blowing things up. Plus the fact that their facility was Global Dynamics didn't help much. But for now, he could safely keep the object of his desires out of harm's way and that satisfied him for the moment. Content with that thought, he wrapped his arms around Jo's waist and buried his face into her hair to try and sleep.

_ Eh, so not exactly happy with the way that last half went, but whatever. Next chapter will be up tomorrow and Merry Christmas yall!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sooooooooooooooooooo, I know I said I was gonna have this up yesterday and plus the fact that I decided actually to extend this to four parts (possibly more if I come up with anything else) try not to kill me! I promise it'll be good to make up for the wait! Now, onto the story that's fighting its way out of my brain!_

Zane woke up, probably sometime around four in the morning to small noises coming from the other side of the bed. Poking his head up from the soft comforter and dark hair smelling wonderfully of gunpowder, metal and roses he was buried in, Zane was momentarily confused. Then flashbacks from possibly the most amazing night of his existence hit him as his mind registered the small figure curled up shivering on the other side of the bed that was completely devoid of blankets. Make that a small, _naked_ figure, as Zane smiled at the woman currently sharing his bed.

However, realizing it was her who was making the shivery noises, Zane's smile quickly turned to a frown as he carefully pulled her to him, and back under the blankets, uncurling her slightly so he could see her face. Slipping one of his arms under her, he shifted her so that the covers were completely over both of them and her head was resting on his bicep with his hand trailing softly through her hair, stroking her scalp to calm her.

Feeling his arm becoming wet, his free hand angled her face in such a way that he could make out her features and realized she was crying. Wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead softly.

He froze however, when he heard her whimper his name, "Zane! No! Please don't leave me again! Yes! Yes I will marry you,…no, please!...I love you!" She started crying again as he realized she was in the midst of a nightmare. From what he'd seen of her face before, she got these frequently, too.

Getting a strong protective feeling for her, Zane wrapped his arms around her so her head was resting on his chest and sat up slightly, leaning against the headboard, running his fingers through her silky hair (one thing he would never get tired of doing) and kissed her, wiping away her tears simultaneously. He watched her until she woke up, in the midst of the kiss, tears still silently streaming down her face. She looked angelic as the moonlight finally appeared and landed on her, the covers fallen down around them, pooling in a cool pile on Jo's lap, as she was now basically lying on top of him.

Greeting her with a warm smile, Zane said "You were having a nightmare JoJo, but don't worry, I won't leave you. I promise." Her eyes wide and regretful looking that he'd heard her nightmare, Zane sealed his pledge with a kiss.

Finally she smiled, somewhat brokenly, and responded, her mouth warming on his. Adjusting her position a little, Zane lay back down halfway, with Jo tucked beneath his chin, breathing softly on his neck, and quickly fell back asleep, but not before whispering "I love you Zane Donovan".

Smiling as he watched the dappled moonlight play across his girlfriend's silky black hair, Zane looped his arms casually around her waist and returned the sentiment.

"I love you too, Josephina Lupo."

_Ok, I realize this is a short chapter, but I just wanted this to be about her nightmare and his reaction and so the next chapter will be longer I promise, because it'll be the next day, etc. I already have the next part planned!_


	4. Chapter 4

Jo woke up to the sun beating down on her. Squinting, she tried to block out the sun with one hand while the other dragged the sheet up around her as she realized the other half of the bed was cold, and absent a body. Jo took in the sight a moment before realization hit her. He'd left her. He said he wouldn't, then went and broke his promise. Tying the sheet around her body like a towel, she gave into the urge to cry for a moment, a few tears leaking out as her hair fell forward, hiding her face.

Her resolve hardening, she got up and quickly redressed, trying not to think of the time of her life that she'd had the night before. _Pathetic, Josephina,_ she thought to herself while running around trying to find all the parts to her outfit that she'd had the night before. _You finally let him in and then what, you get the rejection. All he really wanted was a one night stand. Jackass. _She added as an afterthought as she refused to think of what he'd said, about how he loved her and that she drove him crazy and he wanted her. _All heat of the moment things._ She reflected sadly as she gathered together her things and let herself out his front door. Staring sadly at the door that in another universe would probably have been hers, she left quietly, the snow muffling her footsteps.

Lost in thought, she didn't happen to notice the ice patch that had formed just outside his gate. Slipping on it, she fell on her butt and winced heavily as she felt something in her ankle wrench. Letting out a cry of pain before looking up to make sure no one had heard her, she attempted to get up before crashing straight back down. The ice had definitely broken her ankle and it was torture trying to stand, let alone walk. Trying again only resulted in her blacking out, and the darkness took her before she hit the ground.

EUReKA

Zane walked back from Café Diem, two food cartons in one hand, the other shoved into his pocket. Smiling at his neighbor, Mr. Lovejoy, who was actually home alone for once and shoveling snow, Zane turned back to his own place, only to see black ribbons of ink sliding down the snow in front of his gate. Frowning, Zane picked up his pace until he realized that the ribbons of ink were actually strands of hair, and that they belonged to Jo. Suddenly worried since she wasn't moving and lying in the snow, he started running towards her, calling her name.

Reaching her, he quickly identified that she was unconscious and had a broken ankle. It looked quite purple and very painful. She'd probably passed out from the shock to her nervous system by the break and already looked cold. Dropping the food inside, Zane raced back out to bring Jo in and grabbed for his pager, calling Allison. Once he'd explained the situation, he got on his bike with Jo sitting securely behind him (still unconscious though) and carefully made his way to GD.

Carrying Jo inside, he had to stop and have his security scan, by which Allison met him on the other side. The security officer had given him an odd look, which was probably accounted for by the fact that he was carrying the man's unconscious boss who wasn't dressed in anything more than sweatpants and a sweater. Zane ignored him however, and was focused only on getting Jo to Allison who could help her properly. Worriedly, Zane followed Dr. Blake back to the infirmary and stayed by Jo as long as Dr. Blake would let him. However, after an hour and a half, she asked him to leave, as she was going to do a full body diagnostic to make sure Jo hadn't broken anything else. Complying silently, he left, and went to go sit in the sort of waiting room that was outside the infirmary.

Allison watched him leave, pleasantly surprised that he was so worried about Jo. She thought that Jo needed to have this happen for her and certainly was going to encourage it however she could.

While she and Carter, and Henry and Grace all had each respective mate, Fargo and Jo had been left in the dust by the timeline change. Jo, more so than Fargo, because while Julia and Fargo had been dating, other-Zane had proposed to Jo.

So when Allison was done the shocking diagnostic, she felt the need to keep the news a secret, just until Jo woke up anyway. She let Zane back in and only informed him that Jo would be "good as new" in a few days. He thanked her with a relieved smile and went to stay with Jo until she woke up. Allison had a sense of déjà vu back to a few days after Founder's Day when Jo was still recovering after surgery for a bullet in her chest and Zane had been in the exact same position. Except they hadn't been as close as they seemed now, or at least as close as two people can seem when one's unconscious. Zane was much more worried about Jo now and it warmed her heart to see how he was warming up to her young friend.

EUReKA

Zane sat; staring down at the most beautiful woman he'd ever known lying deathly still on the hospital bed. He was in love with her and he was surprised with himself at how freely he would admit it. He felt a protective surge as she momentarily made a small noise and moved her head more towards him. Jo remained asleep though, and he relaxed back against the chair that he wouldn't abandon for anything. Settling himself into a more comfortable position, a remote corner of his brain remarked that Jo looked absolutely adorable and yet simultaneously hot as she slept. He was pretty sure he hadn't ever met another woman who could pull that off. Better yet, he didn't want to meet another one, as the one lying in front of him was all the woman he thought he could handle for a while. She was just so perfect, everything about her, from her silky black hair down to her short height that enabled him to tuck her beneath his chin.

He couldn't believe that he'd ever felt anything but love towards the magnificent creature with whom he'd shared the best night of his life with. Fargo's little Enforcer had been replaced with a real human, but he wasn't really sure that was exactly when he'd started falling for her. Oh no, when he'd first met her, he'd liked her for her body and attitude, but after he got to know her, it grew into so much more. But he'd had to hide that love, when time after time she'd turned him down and proven that he was so far beneath her that he didn't deserve to reside on the bottom of those killer heels of hers. Thus he had turned to needling her relentlessly as she harassed him. But he hoped that those feelings hadn't returned after they'd both been affected by the RSS. Considering the last night though, he thought that she might have just been really afraid of rejection, which is why she'd initially pushed him away after the time skip.

He just really, really hoped that she woke up soon, so she could reassure him herself that she was ok and he could find out why the hell she'd been lying outside his gate instead of inside his house like when he'd left to get breakfast.

_So, can't decide if I like this chapter yet or not, but the next one will hopefully be up tomorrow or Saturday, depending upon my work/friend schedule. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Just realized I haven't touched this story since last year and since it was supposed to be a Christmas fic, figured I should start wrapping it up. Enjoy!_

Jo came around with a small groan, opening her eyes as one hand went to her aching head. Glancing around, the first thing she noticed was Zane, asleep in a chair next to her bed. Which looked to be one of the infirmary beds at GD. Sitting up, she frowned at his form and glanced back up behind her.

She'd been in the infirmary enough times to know pretty much how the system worked, even if she didn't have a degree in medicine. Reading her vitals, Jo determined that all she had was a broken ankle and a high white blood cell count. Satisfied, Jo turned back around and froze.

Somehow, Dr. Blake had managed to sneak up at the foot of Jo's bed while she'd been distracted. Damn that woman had hidden talents! Said woman smiled at her and then, mindful of the sleeping Zane, walked closer to Jo, pulled up a seat and began a whispered interpretation of events.

"So, how are you feeling? You gave Zane quite a worry there." Here she grinned at Jo like she knew something Jo didn't. "I think that's the most frantic I have ever seen him. But, I am afraid my next news may trump this a bit." At this, Allison's expression took on a serious air and Jo nodded slowly, asking a question before she could continue.

"How long was I out?"

"About 36 hours. Mr. Donovan there has been here the whole time, even after Dr. Parrish came up here and loudly demanded that he return to his project. Zane was very pissed and made him leave before he woke you up." Jo shot an incredulous look at Zane again, still not completely convinced that this Zane would do that, and, still slightly blinded by the fear that he would leave again. Allison continued though, oblivious to Jo's internal struggle. "However, when I did a body scan at noon today, and then compared it to yesterday's, I found something very interesting you might want to know about. Jo glanced up quickly at Allison, who answered her worried, unasked question with a slow smile. "Congratulations, Jo! You're pregnant."

_Okay, I know this is extremely short, but I wanted to leave it on a cliffy, that will be filled in and wrapped up in the next chapter, which will probably be the last one too. Thanks for sticking with me this far! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Okay everyone! Thanks for sticking with me this long and I think this is going to be one of the final chapters (not the final, though!) of Jo's Very Merry Christmas Also, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be able to tell someone was pregnant by only the second day, but we'll just pretend for this story, shall we…?_

_Not sure if I like the way this came out, but I felt that I needed to post something, since I'm currently finished SATs and other various junk and everyone's been loyally following me. Thank you everyone!_

Jo blinked at Allison, vaguely aware that she was gaping and that Zane was starting to stir.

Allison smiled at Jo, and after glancing over at the re-emerging Zane, got up and patted Jo's knee softly, saying quietly, "It's this Zane's baby, by the way. I did a DNA scan based off the results when I first suspected something. Had to make sure it wasn't this Jo's-even though that was quite doubtful. I'll just leave you two alone, and you can tell him yourself." With that, she left quietly, glancing back once to see Jo worrying her bottom lip, trying not to stare at her baby's father-Zane. It wasn't hard to figure out how or when it'd happened; for Jo hadn't exactly been discrete about her need for him on Christmas Eve.

A blurry set of beautiful blue eyes fixed themselves on her, instantly noticing she was awake. He could still remember the way she had looked, lying, small and hurt, deathly still, and white (not a usual color for Josefina), almost blending in with the surrounding snow and ice.

Jo opened her mouth to hurt him, the way he'd hurt her, only to find her lips rather suddenly occupied.

Pulling back after a few seconds, Zane grabbed her hand and stated, "Thank God, Josefina. You scared me when you wouldn't wake up." He was unable to look at her and his voice cracked in the middle.

Glancing away, suddenly embarrassed, Jo felt herself blushing and unable to speak.

While she was now convinced that he did love her, she was still afraid of his reaction to her undisclosed news. This new, awkward feeling was making her uncomfortable; why, for the love of God, couldn't she leave Zane alone! Making a split second decision to not tell him until she was sure of his feelings toward the matter, she switched topics.

"Why did you leave?" she asked in a low voiced, eyes fixed on his tired face, her lower lip trembling, even as she fought to show no fear, no emotion at all.

Startled, Zane glanced at her and held her gaze. "I went to get breakfast since I didn't have anything at the place. I wasn't exactly anticipating company," he added, his look turning sly and playful at the last.

Looking down, he started tracing circles on the back of her hand that he hadn't put down, to let her digest his response.

Jo lowered her head a little as she relaxed at his rough, yet warmly familiar touch. _So he wasn't leaving me,_ Jo thought, relieved that her suspicions, doubts and fears could be cast aside on that matter. She was starting to regret jumping to conclusions though. She knew it was something she did all the time and it bugged both this Zane and the previous one to no end.

She looked up again as his soft, husky voice caressed her ears again. "Why were you outside, though, JoJo?"

Jo thought she detected a hint of anxiety in his voice, but looked up as he engulfed both of her smaller hands in his larger ones. She was surprised to find an over bright teal gaze filled with worry looking intently at her, almost as if he was trying to search her soul.

Suddenly feeling very foolish, Jo ducked her head and felt, to her extreme mortification, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Even though this was a different Zane, he still was as earnest and as snarky as the old Zane. However because this was also a harder, more bitter version, Jo hadn't been expecting the wary love he held for her to cause her more heartache.

But Jo blamed her hormones being out of whack for the tears that started dripping silently down her face as she hung her head, hoping her hair hid her face. And so Jo grieved, letting her Zane go and releasing some of the pent-up anxiety about her child. Zane's child. Their child.

EUReKA

Zane, watching Jo with wary concern, was slightly disturbed, and shocked, to see her shoulders suddenly hunch and a glimmer on her cheeks appear. Approaching cautiously, he reached out and tilted her head up, brushing the tears away with the pad of his thumb and suppressing his surprise. Focusing on the big brown eyes that stared up at him with hurt, worry, exhaustion, and hope reflected in them.

It was all too much and making a split-second decision, regardless of any physical injuries from Jo, gently pulled her a few inches to him and bundled her gently to his chest. She fit perfectly under his chin and Jo felt a moment's shame for him having seen her vulnerable twice in one week, but quickly brushed the thought away. She was safe, warm and in Zane's arms. That was enough for her now.

Pulling away from his chest a little, Jo rested the side of her head on his shoulder, her slowly thinning stream of tears soaking Zane's shirt, though he didn't mind. "I… I thought you'd left…," she paused, "…me."

He astonished her then, wrapping his arms around her head gently but protectively and whispering quite fiercely into her hair, "JoJo, you are my life now. Hell, always have been if I had stopped being a stubborn jackass for more than a second. I would never leave you."

_Aw, and with that cutesy, sweet, little cliffy, I shall partake my leave! Don't go away though, the final few chapters will be up soon!_


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I feel really bad as I have not updated in forever, but lately, I just have not had the inspiration until tonight. But having two partially sliced up fingers doesn't really help either, so I have to type slower than normal. My apologies for the long wait and I hope this makes up for some of the delay. Since my school schedule is just this one week till break, I shall attempt to update some of my other stories as well, but no promises on anything until I'm off._

Jo was released a few days later, with strict instructions _not_ to be walking around on the ice and for Zane to keep an eye on her. The last she had frowned upon, but finally acquiesced after he persuaded her with a make out session once they arrived at Jo's place. After setting up her things and making her tea while she changed and showered, Zane sat down with Jo on her couch, her watching the fire as she drank her tea, while he watched her.

Sipping it absentmindedly, Jo wrapped both her hands around the mug to warm her hands. Noticing this, Zane pulled her closer to him, being mindful of her ankle, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, contentedly rested his head on top of hers. Feeling as though this was almost a delusional scene, Jo nestled closer to him and closed her eyes, also feeling very much at ease. Zane glanced down at her and rearranged them so that they were both laying down, his back and neck propped up against the arm of the couch with Jo resting on his chest.

There was really something to be said for Christmas vacation, Zane thought as he watched her, fascinated with Jo. He just couldn't get enough of her, though, as his thoughts had turned to her every spare second recently. Especially after the best night of his life that he couldn't stop thinking about. But it wasn't just about the amazing woman currently lying drowsily on him. What they had was special and Zane wanted to keep that forever. That being said, Zane's mind drifted a bit as he was slowly lulled to sleep by Jo's rhythmic breathing of sleep, and the crackle from the fireplace. His hazy subconscious suggested a lovely scene of him and Jo like this, falling asleep together for many nights forever more, and his conscious mind didn't have time to object or pretend to deny it before he fell asleep.

EUReKA

Jo dreamed in color. They were sharp, vivid colors, almost believable. However, the scene was anything but. In high definition, her worst nightmare (now) played out.

It felt like everything was playing out in fast forward, as Zane stood near her, shouting at her, but try as she might, she couldn't make out what he was yelling at her for. Then, he pointed once at her stomach and went to slap her. She knew that he had hit her, though no pain registered. Tears fell unheeded down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She opened her mouth to say something, say anything, to get him to turn back to her as he left her, an air of finality tangible in the wake. Screaming soundlessly at him, she tried to throw herself at him, but it was as if an invisible barrier held her back, away from Zane's shrinking back. Finally managing it, she felt herself passing the barrier, … just as she sat up, the blanket falling to her waist.

Shuddering in the cold air from the dream, Jo put her hands back, … and touched warm flesh. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Jo quickly yanked back her hands and turned. Equal parts relief and anxiety flashed through her as she realized it was only Zane. She also noticed that at some time during the night, she'd shifted so she was laying directly next to Zane, and partially on him. He'd unconsciously molded his body so that it curved around hers and gave her maximum body heat coverage. His arms still lay loosely around her waist, as did the blanket that he'd covered them with before they'd fallen asleep. The fire had been banked when she hadn't noticed, too.

Peering absently at the fire, Jo thought back to her dream, which had become a manifestation of her deepest fears and worries about continuing whatever it was that she and Zane had now, and how he'd react to her pregnancy.

Jo had been too caught up in her musings that she didn't notice when a pair of dark blue eyes opened quietly and started watching her. However, she did startle when he reached up and tugged gently on her loose hair.

"You're getting that thinking wrinkle on your forehead, JoJo. Care to share?" he scooted over some to give her more room as she rolled onto her stomach to get more comfortable and also to be able to see him. He then resumed playing with her hair which had come down the evening before and waited patiently for her to explain her thoughts.

Yanking the blanket back up against her suddenly cold back, she lowered her head to look at her hands apprehensively before addressing her concern bluntly.

"Zane, what do you think of children?" she delivered abruptly, staring at him, vulnerability showing through her eyes.

Zane, his eyes locked on hers, was openly confused and not-so-openly shocked. The question had been a little random, but a valid one. He'd never really thought about it, but now that she'd brought it up, he couldn't really see himself ever wanting kids with anyone other than Jo. She was smart (enough for him), sexy, beautiful, badass, and had stolen his heart when he wasn't looking. Deliberating over whether to surprise Jo with this bit of thought; she mistook his hesitation for a negative answer.

Dropping her head, she mumbled, "stupid question, never mind."

Zane reached forward and pulled her chin up, so that she was looking at him. "No, no, it's not. I love kids, and while this is probably a bit premature, I would love lots of kids someday with you, but they have to look as adorable and beautiful as you do."

While Zane thought that Jo would finally explain, she just hung her head and fiddled with the empty chain around her neck. A remote part of his brain noted that she still wore it, though the ring now burned a hole in his jeans pocket, instead of being around her neck. However, he might be returning it to her a whole lot sooner than he originally thought…

Jo, deciding that she might as well get it over with, dropped the other shoe. "Well…you may not have to wait that long. Zane…I'm pregnant."

Zane froze as the words repeated themselves over and over again in his brain while he could only gape at Jo.

_So I feel that this is an appropriate cliffy to leave it at, as I have several thousand tests and projects due this week, which, sadly, will not allow me to write more than this, so enjoy it until next week when I will update as much as possible, I promise! _


	8. Chapter 8

Zane stared at Jo in shock, surprise written all over his features. Jo, taking his silence as a bad thing, bit her lip, then added, "It's yours too, obviously."

Zane, his brain finally back in motion, whispered, "Christmas eve, right?" and as Jo nodded, he smiled broadly and swung her around, whooping giddily.

Setting her down gently, with an arm around her waist to support her, he kissed her full-on, putting all of his elation, joy and wonder into it.

Jo kissed him back, her relief and happiness showing through. Her eyes filled as Zane reluctantly broke away, a full-blown grin on his face as he stared at her for all of five-seconds, then kissed her again. He embraced her as her eyes overflowed and dripped slowly down her cheeks. Murmuring nonsense soothing words into her ear, he rubbed her back, cradling her close to him.

Once he realized that she was no longer crying, he continued holding her, but started talking.

"It's okay sweetheart, we're going to have a wonderful child. Now, why the tears?"

She took a shaky breath, getting a heavy dose of his uniquely Zane scent that she'd missed so much recently and her voice muffled a little, said, "I didn't know how you would react and…well, I was scared you'd hate it and me…"

Zane, understood her unspoken fear, pushed her closer to him and holding her tightly, said softly, "Jojo, I love you. There's no way I won't be here for you and our kid."

Jo shut her eyes tightly in relief and leaned into him, taking comfort in his familiar bulk. This was the closest they'd ever been in this timeline and she treasured it.

Jo just smiled as Zane pulled her as close to him as she could get and held on. It was nice to be needed, to be wanted again. She had spent far too long _not_ like that as this Zane slowly transitioned into _her_ Zane. She realized now that it didn't matter that they'd come from another timeline, this Zane was her Zane, just lacking the memories of them together, but maybe, just maybe, those memories could be remade.

_Short chapter, I know, but now that I'm off, I'll have a little more time to work on this and besides, it needed to be short for all the juiciness coming in the next chapter. Hopefully that will be either tomorrow, or Monday, not exactly sure when yet. _


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1 of the end

_The End,? Part 1_

_I have an epilogue idea floating around, not sure if I'll use it… I'll see how this is received first._

Three Months Later

It had been a long day, no scratch that, a long _week_ for Josefina Lupo. She'd had no less than twelve incidents that week and it seemed like everywhere she turned, there was a new problem, a new fight, or a new catastrophe. This had severely cut into her free time with Zane as well, and she was on her last nerve. Morning sickness added to the mix didn't help at all, either.

She'd had to break up four marital spats in two days and seeing them, made her wonder if she and Zane would end up like that. This led to a lot of self evaluation during her time in her office, and she started to wonder if all this solitary confinement was going to her head. While she made her rounds every morning, she spent most of her days in her office for long hours at a time, and writing, filing and reading reports wasn't enough to take her mind off Zane. Or their relationship.

They'd had a fight. Granted, it wasn't the first time in this timeline, but it was one of their worst ones yet. And it had been over something so stupid, Jo couldn't even remember what it was now. All she remembered was at the end, Zane had shouted something at her, left for his apartment on his bike and she'd cried herself to sleep-at four in the morning. She'd woken up only two hours later to promptly vomit last night's dinner and then had to go to work. This had happened on Monday, and just about set the stage for the rest of her week. They hadn't talked yet, but Jo kept catching him looking at her, as though he were about to say something.

She knew she was being stubborn about it, but giving in was not her style. Plus, she was still a little mad at him. So she resolutely sat it out, waiting for Zane to apologize. It was his fault anyway. And she could do for him to do a bit of groveling about now. The stress of the week was starting to show, she thought as she wondered where the previous thought had come from.

Returning her attention to the counter, she noticed Vince had returned from the kitchen and was almost done with her smoothie.

"One banana blueberry wheatgerm smoothie. Anything else I can get for you, Jo?" Vince smiled at her, his concern for his friend openly evident in his voice.

Sighing inwardly, even though he meant well, she didn't want another person on her case about something, Jo responded, "no thanks, Vince, this will be just the pick-me-up I need." Probably not, but she wasn't about to say anything. Picking up her tablet, she left the café, Vince watching her worriedly until she drove off.

EUReKA

Five hours later, Jo just wasn't feeling the energy anymore. The smoothie had barely done anything to help, even though Vince's famous concoction wasn't to blame. Feeling drained, Jo walked a little slower on her way back to her office from the third explosion in two hours. What was surprising was that none of the explosions, arguments or broken objects had come from Zane's lab. Or rather, Dr. Parrish's lab with Zane in it. All the incidents had been from other sections or departments. Frowning at her tablet, Jo chewed her bottom lip, her hand automatically going to her now-empty necklace around her neck, her newest and least favorite habit of fiddling with it whenever she was thinking. This meant that either Zane was still extremely pissed or that he was stewing for revenge. She couldn't quite tell with this Zane, though she was starting to become accustomed to the new quirks and habits of this Zane. He was much like her old Zane, but with a few changes. His distrust of authority and frequent rebellion against said authority made it harder for him to trust her, but slowly, ever so slowly, he was letting go of that, and they were forging a bond.

Jo thought that she was starting to fall for this genius all over again. As if the first time didn't tell her anything…

While she had never stopped loving the other Zane, practicality eventually overruled those feelings once she realized that they truly were stuck in this timeline.

So, picking up the broken pieces of her heart, she'd tried to forge a new existence in this time, although still sticking with some of her predecessor's habits, so nobody would get suspicious. But she'd started to drop some of her hard-hearted tactics that other Jo had used, to try to lighten up a bit and "grow a heart", or so Zane had snidely said in their fight. Although, goodness knows she was trying. Trying to act like the old Jo and yet not be as hard-assed and strict as old-version was, was very difficult. Jo was struggling to find that happy medium, it being very elusive.

Her ankle had been bothering her all week again, and she had unhappily discovered that it was taking much longer to fully heal than she originally thought. Combined with a dark purple bruise that had appeared on Monday when she'd tripped over something in her new house of unpacked boxes, Jo was weary of the week and wanted to just go home and soak in her big tub until the week was over. But considering it was Friday around 5, she didn't have much of the week left anyway. And it wasn't like Zane was going to show up tonight. He hadn't been back over since the fight and Jo found herself wishing desperately for his arms tonight.

The ache of loneliness settled over her as she entered her office and took a seat at her desk, sighing tiredly. She was rapidly tiring of this timeline, from everything to her mixed-up relationship status to the anger, polite tolerance and chilly reception of the labs of her job. Thinking of her relationship status made her think of Zane again, and as she wasn't feeling up to working right then and nothing was pressing, she walked over to her couch and dropped down on the floor in front of it. Curling up so her knees were hugged to her chest and kicking off her high-heeled boots, Jo allowed herself a moment of weakness.

Speaking aloud, she ordered her lights off and office door locked, so that no one would disturb her for a bit. Trying to untangle her thoughts, Jo rested her head on her knees and stared absently at her stomach in the semi-darkness.

_There's another human growing in there, _she idly thought, then sat bolt upright as she realized something, and glanced down at her stomach again. _Omg, I'm starting to show,_ Jo thought frantically. Her suit jacket was enough to cover it, and when she rapidly untucked her white button down and pulled it up over her stomach, the bump of her abdomen wasn't that big, but it would fast become noticeable.

Sitting down again, Jo scrunched inward and let her flow of thoughts continue, uninterrupted.

_I'm going to have a baby… I have Zane's baby in me. When did this happen? _It'd seemed like the past three months had gone by in a flash, with Zane always busy on projects, but spending all his free time with her, which wasn't much. Their occasional fights hadn't lasted this long as he usually begged to be back in her good graces much sooner, not knowing whether she would stay mad at him or not, what with her hormones out of whack. _I really should go talk to him, but it was his fault. He was the one that left. _Sitting in the dark and being alone at the same time really wasn't good for her, as her thoughts took a darker turn. _What if he leaves when I have the baby? What if he doesn't like the child? What will I do then? He's left before. I don't think I can raise a child myself, I have no idea how! _Jo internally started to panic as tears dripped down her cheeks. Fear, loneliness, unworthiness, and dread filled her and she surrendered completely to emotions for a moment and wept.

_Second part will be up later tonight and please excuse my liberal usage of commas. I feel like I use them way too often. An emotionless Jo is a boring Jo (sometimes), so I'm adding some zest. _


	10. Chapter 10: Part 2 of the end

_The End, Part 2_

Zane ignored everyone whom he passed in the hallway. He clutched a slate tablet in one hand, the other had a cream envelope slightly ripped open.

He was a man with a mission, one that wouldn't be interrupted for anything. He was determined to win back Josefina Lupo and if he had to step on others' toes to do it, well then, too bad for them. Stepping into the elevator, he didn't even notice when the other occupants took a step back from the expression on his face. Arriving on level one, he was the first one out and made his way quickly to the Security Chief's office.

Striding across the rotunda, he finally focused enough on his surrounding to notice that Jo's office was dark and nobody was entering or leaving.

_Dammit, I must have just missed her. I'll just take a peek in, then go to her house, _Zane decided before stepping into a small alcove by her office and rapidly pulling up the security network of Global Dynamics. His jaw set at a mulish angle, Zane scrolled through the schematic until he reached the security director's office icon. Quickly overriding the security protocols for the door, he unlocked it digitally and then, sliding into the flow of traffic going past her door, slipped inside quietly. Once the doors shut, with the help of the partial light streaming in through the window slits behind her couch, he made his way over to her desk.

Just as he reached the black leather chairs that sat in front of it, he was startled by a sudden sniff. Freezing in place only for a second, he pivoted silently to face the couch, where the noise had come from. If this was Jo's way of trapping him while breaking in, then she was losing her touch. But the sight that greeted his eyes was anything but a trap.

From what he could make out in the dim lighting, Jo sat curled into a ball by her couch, barefoot and asleep. This was ascertained by moving closer to her and when she didn't respond to his silent motion toward her, he determined that she was indeed, fast asleep on the job. Not a position he'd ever seen her in before, definitely.

Crouching down in front of her, he peered intently at her until she shifted into a strip of light and he saw the fresh tear tracks on her face. Noting her worn out expression, Zane grimaced, as this was probably his fault as a result of the fight. He had identical circles under his eyes from lack of sleep over their fight, too. But now was not the time to worry about that. He had to make it up to her, before his nonstop analysis of their fight and insulting himself for hurting her made him an insomniac.

Deciding she could kill him later, he ever-so-gently picked her up and placed her on the couch. Pulling up the lighting schematics on his tablet, he turned them back on, but dimmed them. Hooking a chair over to the couch, Zane sat down to wait until she woke up.

He didn't have to wait long. Jo tiredly opened her eyes, hands immediately coming up to shield her eyes from the light. Deciding to get this over with before she yelled at him, he spoke before she knew he was in the room.

"Fell asleep on the job, Jojo. I think that's a new record for you." He immediately winced and internally slapped himself. Starting out insulting her was not the way to go.

Jo jumped and bringing her hands away from her face, squinted at him. "If you're here to insult me, go away Donovan." She sighed and began to get up.

Catching sight of her ankle, Zane stood up and gently pushed her back onto the couch. "Woah, woah, sweetheart, take it easy." Closing his eyes briefly, he started on his apology. "Look I'm sorry for the fight. It's my fault and I was insensitive. I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes, still standing over Jo and pursed his lips. Seeing her about to talk, he cut her off, saying, "no, JoJo, let me finish please."

Turning slightly away from her, he paced the small distance from her desk to the couch and back. "I was thinking about what you said, and we do fit. Granted, there may be times that it won't be perfect, but we do fit. While I can't be the Zane you knew, will you at least give me a chance?" Finished, Zane turned back to her to see her blinking back moisture from her eyes.

Biting her lip so she wouldn't cry anymore, Jo nodded, then stood up, wobbling slightly on her bad ankle. Noticing, Zane stepped over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her. Giving her a cheeky grin, he asked, "so am I forgiven?"

Jo had to smile at that. Slapping him weakly she let out a strangled laugh. "I can't stay mad at you when you make an effort to be charming."

Zane was relieved, but only until he remember her ankle. Still firmly gripping Jo's waist, he asked her, "What happened with your ankle? I thought it was all healed up."

"I bruised it on Monday, after you left, and it has been giving me problems ever since. My boots have been rubbing against it too…" She quickly summarized and glanced down again at it, then looked with dread upon her boots.

With that, Zane quickly sat her down and went for her boots. "I'll drive you home then, don't want to irritate it more."

Jo smiled at his back, a watery smile because he was being so kind and it was _so_ nice to have his affection back. She'd really honestly missed him. Even just during their little fight. But mentions of the fight brought back memories of before she'd fallen asleep and she stiffened as she remembered that she was starting to show.

All of her insecurities about being a mother came flooding back and she stifled a sob, trying not to break down _again, _today. Biting her tongue just brought more tears to her eyes at the pain, though she didn't say a word.

But she didn't have to. As Zane found her shoes and brought them back over, he caught sight of her face and was instantly at her side. "Jo? JoJo, sweetheart, what's wrong?" he anxiously asked her, bending down a little to see her face.

Switching to biting her lip, Jo looked down then stared straight ahead at nothing as her voice cracked, "Zane, I can't do this. I have no idea how to be a mother, I'm the youngest so I've never even babysat, and the town will ridicule me for getting pregnant in the first place. I just can't…" Her voice broke on the last sentence and against her will, a tear dripped down her face as she resolutely stared straight ahead, trying to maintain a final shred of dignity.

But all thoughts of dignity flew out the window as Zane pulled her onto his lap and kissed her fiercely, turning her head to meet his. "JoJo, you will be a great mother. You're great with kids, I mean, how many times have you stayed with Zoe? And Jenna loves you too. If anyone in town has a problem with it, they can come to me and I will give them a piece of my mind," Zane's voice hardened at the end, his eyes like rich pools of sapphire. "Sweetheart, I love you and I'll be there to help you, ok? Together we'll raise this kid and he or she will be the brightest, most adorable child in town." He smiled tenderly at her and kissed her on the nose when he was done.

Before he recaptured her mouth, she whispered, "Really?" at him and the kiss he gave her erased the last shreds of doubt from her mind.

"Really. And they'll be just as dangerous, smart, and beautiful as you are, darling." Zane kissed her once more, then told her, "I think, that if we're going to start something now, we might want to wait until we're at your place."

Jo smiled and slid back onto the couch, where he kneeled down and helped her with her boots. "Starting something sounds really nice, right about now." She gave him an intimate, sexy grin and Zane shivered once, before hurrying with her other shoe, wanting to get out of there and someplace much more private.

Zane held her waist, a solid presence at her back as Jo locked up and made sure her office was secure before leaving. Turning around, he let one of his arms drop while one of hers went over his shoulders. Smiling up at him, he kissed her softly before they made their way across the rotunda and out to her car.

Much Later that Evening

Jo basked in the afterglow as she lay facing Zane, watching him. He lay in an identical position, only with his arms around her waist.

Zane couldn't ever remember why it had taken him this long to see that this amazing, beautiful woman was the one for him. She lazily ruffled his dark hair, for it still sat up every which way and he slid a hand over her stomach, where he could now definitely tell she was pregnant, with no clothes in the way. "You'll be a wonderful mother, Jo," he whispered to her. She smiled sleepily at him as he rubbed her stomach and then thought of something. Giving him a quizzical look, she asked, "Zane, what was in my present? I never did get to open it."

Zane gave her a hesitant half-grin then nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Well, um, I was just going to give it to you in the envelope, but this might be a better way." Getting up, even though Jo made noises of protest, he told her he'd be only a minute and hurried through the cooler air to his clothes. Opening the envelope that was already partially opened, he got up and went around to Jo's side of the bed and knelt down.

Jo, sitting on her edge of the bed, gasped as she realized what he was holding. Then, five words she never thought she'd hear again came out of Zane's mouth.

"JoJo, will you marry me?"

_YAY she gets a second chance! And yes, in case it wasn't clear, neither of them are wearing clothes when Zane proposes. So, this is technically the end, but since I want them to have a happy ending and it's been roiling around in my brain, I'll give them a prologue. Shouldn't have to wait long for it!_


	11. Epilogue

_And…(cue dramatic music) finally, THE CONCLUSION! Or epilogue, whichever you prefer. Enjoy and thank you to everyone for sticking with me through my long absences to the end!_

Three Years Later…

_ She's beautiful, _was Zane's only thought as he watched his wife clatter around their kitchen, making them breakfast. He sat at the kitchen table, just watching her work, a reflective mood settling upon him this morning. It was her turn to make breakfast, after he'd surprised her with breakfast in bed the previous morning and so she'd agreed to make him his favorite treat this morning, toasted peanut butter on bacon. She turned back to the stove, and her profile was presented to Zane, complete with a ray of sunlight falling on her from the early morning outside. _She's absolutely lovely, and all MINE, _Zane grinned at the last, eyeing his six-months-pregnant wife possessively. She turned to their dark haired, blue-eyed two-year old who was trying to convince his mother to let him dismantle the toaster and sternly told him no. The boy was the spitting image of himself, something Zane took great pride in.

Getting up, he sneaked up behind Jo and slid his arms around her waist, even though she already knew he was there. Smiling, she leaned back against his broad chest as he rained kisses down on her hair.

Grimacing, their son scrunched his nose and growing bored by his parents ignoring him, he went back to his mechanical blocks. He was extremely smart and advanced for his age, just like every other kid in Eureka and looked exactly like Zane and very much like Jo. There was no question whose child he was, certainly.

Bending down just a little, Zane whispered in Jo's ear, "I hope our daughter looks just as gorgeous as you do, sweetheart." She smiled sweetly back at him, and then turned off the stove.

Turning back to him, Zane took both her hands in his, admiring the way his grandmother's ring sparkled delicately from Jo's ring finger. Pulling her close so that their forehead's touched and they were eye-to-eye; Zane brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed each of her fingers, saying in between, "I'm so glad I'm married to you JoJo. I love you."

Jo glanced down at her fingers which were being kissed tenderly, then back at Zane, her eyes softening. "Me too. I love you Zane." She whispered, her chocolate eyes locked on his aquamarine ones. Dropping her hands, Zane placed his on either side of her face and kissed her, slowly and sweetly.

She'd agreed to his technically second proposal, but first one for this timeline when he'd proposed after they'd made up from their fight on that Friday, three years ago. She'd been three-months pregnant with his boy at that time, and he knew that this was a second chance for her and waited for her reply this time, instead of leaving when she didn't answer right away, like he knew she would. But he'd been ready to have her in his life permanently and so waited patiently for her until she'd gotten over the surprise. When she'd finally stuttered out a "yes", Zane had gotten up, kissed her and slipped his grandmother's ring on. He'd admit, his heart sped up and he could feel his pulse when she said that one word. He'd been so happy, but Jo had been more, she'd been given a second chance and this time, would have a happy ending too.

Their wedding and Neil's birth were all a blur. All he could remember was seeing JoJo walk down the aisle, the most beautiful vision he'd ever seen in white, cream, and lovely olive skin, and remembed thinking, _I'm marrying a goddess. And she's all MINE, FINALLY._ The man in him had roared in approval at that one.

And when she'd had his child, a son, he remembered being handed the tiny bundle of human and seeing Jo, worn out and exhausted, but just as anxious to see her son as he was and him offering Neil to her, and finally, watching mother and son as they fell asleep together.

While he may have not been the picket-fence, pocket-protector Zane in this universe he thought he'd been in the last universe, Zane just knew that he had a family and loved them above all else. Jo really had been the best thing to ever happen to him and lucky for him, he was married to her and had a healthy boy and soon-to-be baby girl with her. Besides, JoJo Donovan really _was_ a better name for her.

_FIN! Hope yall liked it and were satisfied with the ending! Review and let me know!_


End file.
